littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
LM5
LM5 is the fifth studio album by Little Mix. The album was released on November 16, 2018.twitter.com - Album release date It is preceded by the album's lead single "Woman Like Me". It's their last album released under their old label Syco Music but is serviced by their new label RCA Records. Background In early February 2018, Leigh-Anne Pinnock confirmed that the album would be released later in the year predicted between October-November which will be followed by a tour in 2019. The girls also confirmed that their fifth studio album will feature more female collaborations and be more about female empowerment. Jade confirmed on Instagram on March 11, 2018 that the first song of the album has been recorded.instagram.com - Jade's Instagram post On October 15, 2018, Little Mix confirmed the release date on their social media profiles along with the album name as well as the cover art for the Standardtwitter.com - Standard announcement, Deluxetwitter.com - Deluxe announcement and Super Deluxe editions.twitter.com - Super Deluxe announcement The album will be able to be pre-ordered worldwide on October 19, 2018.twitter.com - Pre-order announcement The tracklist for the album was revealed via the groups social media platforms on October 17, 2018.twitter.com - Tracklist announcement Joan of Arc, Notice and Motivate were leaked prior to the album's release. Starting on October 30, 2018, snippets and lyrics of each track were teased on the groups social media platforms. A vinyl edition of the album was announced on November 23, 2018 with pre-orders starting the same day for its release on December 7, 2018.twitter.com - Vinyl announcement Singles *"Woman Like Me" (feat. Nicki Minaj) was announced as the lead single from the album on September 30, 2018. It was released on October 12, 2018. *"Think About Us" (feat. Ty Dolla Sign) was announced as the second single from the album on January 22, 2019. It was released on January 25, 2019. Promotional Singles *"Joan of Arc" was announced on November 1, 2018 to be the first promotional single for the album, with a snippet and lyrics being teased the same day.twitter.com - Joan of Arc announcement The song was released on November 2, 2018. *"Told You So" was announced on November 8, 2018 to be the second promotional single for the album.twitter.com - Second promotional single announement The song was released on November 9, 2018. *"The Cure" was released on November 13, 2018 during "Apple Music Presents: Little Mix Live from London" as the third promotional single for the album. The song was performed live on the night for the first time. Commercial Performance The album debuted at #3 in the UK Album Charts, making Little Mix the first girl group in UK chart history to have five consecutive Top 5 studio albums, as well as #2 in the Scottish and Irish Album Charts, #8 in the Australian Album Charts and #6 in the New Zealand Album Charts. Tracklist Audio Gallery Videos Little Mix - LM5 - Pre-order now! Little Mix - LM5 - Out Now Trivia *Prior to settling on LM5, one considered name for the album was Wine & Makeup Wipes. *This album is the first album to use explicit language. References Category:Albums Category:2018 releases